


FairyTail Special (Rogue Cheney)

by GoldenSapphire3



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action, Anime, F/M, Fairytail, Fiction, Magic, Manga, OC, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSapphire3/pseuds/GoldenSapphire3
Summary: May Moon is a 18 year old Fire Mage who starts out as a helper in the Fairy Tail Library to find out that she has a forgotten past as someone else. (This story was written back in 2014 on my Quotev account) -GoldenSappire3
Relationships: OC/Various, RogueCheney/Oc





	1. Chapter 1 - Sakura

At the Fairy Tail Guild. "Hey I'm back!" Natsu said with a grin on his face.  
"What is it Salamander?!" [Gray](http://cdn.myanimelist.net/images/characters/10/105541.jpg) said with fury in his eyes.  
"Maybe. Because I got a lot of jewels now haha sucks too be you haha!" Natsu said while holding a bag of jewels.  
Then they started too [fight](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111010232556/fairytail/images/a/a6/Natsu_and_gray_best_friends.gif). "And they're at it again." Said [Mira Jane](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110924081317/fairytail/images/a/af/Mirajane_when_she_was_first_introduced.jpg).  
"Yeah they are!" Said [Happy](http://fairytailpodcast.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/episode-20-happy-fairy-tail-10932305-1276-7201.jpg) all jumpy and cuteness. Then a shadow appeared coming from the library.  
"Huh? What was that?" asked [Lucy](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/34800000/Lucy-Heartfilia-fairy-tail-34846231-1280-720.jpg). "Oh. That is [May](http://www.animemay.com/thumbnails/detail/20121101/blue%20eyes%20blue%20hair%20anime%20denpa%20onna%20to%20seishun%20otoko%20touwa%20erio%20anime%20girls%202560x1600%20wallpaper_www.animemay.com_32.jpg), she is my new helper around here, She's very shy though." Said Mira Jane.  
"Can I meet her?" Asked Lucy.   
"Yeah,sure." Said Mira Jane while walking to the library.  
"Hey,May! I have someone I want you too meet." Said Mira Jane,while looking for her.  
"Uhh hi." Said May shyly.  
"Hi! I'm Lucy."  
"Nice too meet you." Said May,behind some books. Then all of a sudden the books [fell](http://wallpaperswa.com/thumbnails/detail/20140509/school%20uniforms%20tie%20skirts%20long%20hair%20blue%20hair%20green%20eyes%20visual%20novels%20game%20cg%20anime%20girls%20hair%20ornaments%20cube%20kuranokunchi%20no%20futago%20jijou%20kanekiyo%20miwa%20kurano%20ema_wallpaperswa.com_87.jpg) on her. Everyone came running too help her.  
"Are you okay?" Asked Mira Jane "Yeah I'm fine." Said May while getting up "Ouch." Said May standing up "You have a Bruise on your knee!" Lucy pointed out, "It's okay I'm used to It." Said May, "How are you used to it?" Asked Lucy looking confused "Because I fall down a lot that's all." Said May while smiling "HEY! Salamander where did you go!!!!???" Exclaimed Gray asked with a snicker,  
"Why? All I wanted too see what all the ruckus was about!" Said [Natsu](http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/13/130295/3092795-3807236101-natsu.jpg) About ready to explode,  
"Hey Natsu,Gray." Said [Erza](http://th02.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/i/2013/152/4/3/erza_scarlet_by_yoshida31-d67e4ni.png) walking toward them "Uh oh." Both of them said " Their toast." Said Happy while looking at Natsu  
"What is going on here?" Asked [Wendy](http://auto.img.v4.skyrock.net/4811/81474811/pics/3064172699_1_15_c3QasTMF.jpg) and Carla   
"Natsu and Gray are gonna get killed by Erza." Said Lucy   
Erza about ready to hurt them then...May jumps in front of her "Stop!" May ordered  
Then Carla sees a vision.  
  
  
To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 - Mystery

Carla sees a vision...  
In the vision.  
"Huh?" Carla questioned  
"What is it Carla?" Asked Wendy  
"Nothing." Said Carla  
"May move." Demanded Erza  
"No." Said May she stood there until Erza stopped trying to get to them (as in Gray and Natsu).  
"Carla what did you see?" Asked Wendy  
"I'm not so sure." Said Carla  
"I wonder." Said May  
"Huh?" Said Carla  
"What is it?" Asked May suspiciously  
"I saw a-a-a-a." Carla stuttered  
"A what?" May asked politely and Carla faints dun dun dun!

In the Infirmary.  
"Carla are you okay?" Asked Wendy  
"Huh,Wendy what happened?" Asked Carla  
"You fainted." Said Wendy  
"Oh." Said Carla  
"I brought more blankets!" Said May  
"Thank you May!" Said Wendy while hugging her.  
"Carla how are you feeling?" Asked May  
"I'm fine." Said Carla then the others came in and sat on the bed next to Carla's.  
"So what did you see Carla?" Asked Lucy Carla looked down wondering if she should tell them or not.  
"I saw a dragon......" Carla whispered then everyone looks at her with confusion.  
"Wait you saw a dragon?" Asked May  
"Yeah." Said Carla then everybody looks at each other.  
"Do you know what kind of dragon it is?" Asked Natsu  
"I don't know but it looked like a Ice Dragon." Said Carla  
"Ok anything else?" Asked Erza.  
"No that's it." Said Carla  
"So what now?" Asked Lucy  
"We find out why she saw it." Said Master Makarov out of no where.  
"Master!" Said Erza  
"Carla you said you saw a Dragon correct?" Asked Master Makarov  
"Yes." Said Carla  
"When and where did you see it?" Asked Master Makarov  
"When May jumped in front of Erza and at the library." Explained Carla  
"hmm May do you use any magic?" Asked Master Makarov  
"Yes I use Fire magic." Said May  
"Show me." Asked Master Makarov  
"Ok." Said May she ignited a blue flame from her hand,and Natsu drooled because there was fire.  
"Alright but I still don't understand why Carla saw this?" Asked Master Makarov  
"Me either." Said May while giving Natsu her fire.  
"Let's worry about that later it's getting late let's continue this in the morning." Erza suggested  
"Ok." Everyone said

Later that night

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Someone screamed on top of their lungs  
"What was that!?" Natsu asked then quickly jumped out of his bed.  
"Is everyone here?" Asked Master Makarov  
"Where is May?" Asked Mira Jane  
"We have to find her!" Said Lucy   
"Ok everyone split out and see if you can find May now go!" Erza Demanded   
then everyone split out all around Magnolia searching for May Natsu checked in the alleys,Gray checked Downtown Magnolia,Erza checked in the middle, and Carla,Happy,and Pantherlily looked from the skies all around the Magnolia Border,and Lucy Looked at May's house that was covered in flames.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 - Fire and Ice

"May!" Lucy screamed while looking for May there was [blue](http://wallpaperpanda.com/wallpapers/8c8/d7y/8c8d7yXri.jpg) flames everywhere.  
"Natsu I found May!" Lucy Screamed then here came Natsu running as fast as he could.  
"What why is there a fire?" Questioned Natsu  
"Idk but you have to get rid of the fire!" Lucy yelled  
"How am I supposed to do th-" Natsu stopped himself looking at the burning house in front of him.  
"Never mind." Natsu said,Then Natsu started to eat the blue flames and he realized something they were May's flames!?  
  
After all the eating Natsu looked like [this](http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/224/9/4/natsu_dragneel___all_fired_up__by_jbob66-d5aw8tu.jpg)  
"Hehehe That was very tasty." Said Natsu all fired up while Natsu and Lucy started to look for May in the rubble the others came and Lucy explained the situation to them, then they started to search for May too.  
"Has anybody found her yet?" Asked Wendy curiously  
"No sorry Wendy." Said [Elfman](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140428235025/doblaje/es/images/4/45/Elfman_Strauss.jpg) looking under some rubble.  
"Hopefully she is okay." Said Erza looking around for some sign May is okay.  
"Hey is this a friend of yours?" Said somebody holding May.  
"Omg!May she is alright!?" Said Lucy with joy   
"Yeah she is fine." Said somebody  
"Rogue!" Said Master Makarov   
"Yep it's me." Said [Rogue](http://media.animevice.com/uploads/1/18405/610202-fairy_tail___165___large_07.jpg) while still holding May Marriage style   
"Where did you find her Rogue?" Asked Wendy  
"I found her inside the house before it burned down." Rogue explained  
"Ok and thank you Rogue." Said Master Makarov  
"No problem." Said Rogue while handing May to Elfman.  
"We should all head to the Guild." Said Master Makarov  
  
At the Fairy Tail Guild.  
  
This is May when she is sleeping [here](http://wall.sf.co.ua/13/08/wallpaper-2975192.jpg)  
"Hey she is cute when she is sleeping." Said Gray while stroking her hair gently.  
Then Erza gives him a death [glare](http://tcanimaniablog.files.wordpress.com/2009/11/erza-pic-3.jpg)  
"Uhhh nothing." Said Gray hesitetly still looking at May  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere up in the sky  
"So that is what she has been doing eh.?" Said a Mysterious voice  
"My queen I got a message for you." Said a little pixie  
"Who is it from?" Said the Mysterious voice looking down at Magnolia  
"From "him"." Said the little pixie  
"Ok thank you Lilly." Said the Mysterious voice  
"Your welcome." Said Lilly with a huge smile.  
  
  
To be continued


	4. Chapter 4 - Something is different

A few weeks later after the incident,May started to live with Lucy and decided to join the guild.  
But she seemed different she is more of a loner now ever since she woke up she was very very different....  
  
May's POV  
  
"Hey Natsu." Said Lucy while high-fiving him  
"Hey so whats up?" Natsu asked Lucy  
"I found a job we could probaly handle." Lucy said while handing Natsu the piece of paper.  
"If you find this amulet you will be rewarded.......2 MILLION JEWEL!!!???" Natsu screamed jumping up and down with joy.  
"Yeah I know right ain't that awesome!?" Said Lucy while looking at me gesturing me to come over  
so I did I walked over and Natsu handed me the piece of paper  
"Hey there is a different kind of language on the back?" I asked and gave back the piece of paper to Natsu while he started to examine it.  
"It's dragon language?" Said Natsu confused then....  
"DON'T READ IT OUT LOUD NATSU!!!" Everyone screamed at him except for me and Gajeel,Wendy,Carla,and lilypanther.  
"why shouldn't he?" I asked while Natsu was looking down at his feet.  
"uhhhh nothing anyway it's not the "thing" ok." Said Natsu while looking at me with a tiny smile  
"[Huh?"](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-RS9Qs7xAhJI/TcqbnMA8FGI/AAAAAAAAAHY/NBMs36zxusc/s640/448916-bigthumbnail.jpg) Asked Carla while looking at me  
"What is it?" I asked Carla  
"I saw you crying." Said Carla while I continuously stared at her with confusion  
"Anyways what does it say Natsu?" Mira Jane asked  
"It says find the princess of dragons and she whom may be revealed..." Natsu said while looking at [Gajeel](http://static.tumblr.com/eb4e22353a04884b970f151b40ccac88/j8phgyg/8w5mqtlo8/tumblr_static_640px-gajeel_says_that_lucy_should_be_ready_for_all_this_when_she_become_a_member_of_a_guild.jpg) and Wendy.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Gajeel and Wendy  
"Idk." Said Natsu while still reading the scripture over and over again  
"Wait if there is a princess of dragons then how come you guys never heard of her?" I asked them  
"Maybe it was kept as a secret." Said Wendy  
"Yep you got it." Said Rogue who made everyone jump when they heard his voice  
"How do you know about it." I asked him   
"Skiadrum accidently said something about there being a dragon that only the 4 elemental dragon's knew about as in Igneel the fire dragon Grandeeny the sky dragon Aqua the Water dragon and Summa the earth dragon." Said Rogue   
  
Author's note to readers I actually just looked on google for the names by the but the last two I made them up just let you know!  
  
"But there is actually a missing dragon in the circle Skiadrum told me but no one knows what kind of dragon it is or the name of it." Rogue continued.  
"So I advise you go on the job all the dragon slayers and the ones that use their type of magic so they can be able to get stronger as in May you use fire magic right?" Rogue asked me and I nodded  
"Ok then who uses Iron magic or shadow magic because wendy could just eat the air." Rogue asked  
"Rogue..." I whispered then he realizes that Gajeel is also the Shadow iron dragon   
"oh yeah that is right I forgot." Rogue said while he kinda blushed at me but quickly hid it  
"HEY! What about me!?" [Laxus](http://media.animevice.com/uploads/1/18405/516470-laxus.png) came charging at Rogue  
"Uhhhh this is only for pure blood dragon slayers sorry Laxus." Rogue apologized   
"What then how come May is able to go!?" Laxus questioned  
"Be-" Rogue was about to say something but Natsu cut him off  
"Because she uses fire magic and if I run out of flames I will just eat hers!" Natsu said while removing Laxus from Rogue  
"Whatever you say Salamander." Said Laxus while winking at me???!!!  
"You wanna go cause remember the last time we faught I beated your ass so hard you started to cry!" Natsu yelled at him  
"Yeah right." Laxus said with sarcasm still winking at me what the hell!?  
That is when they started to fight oh god no after a minute of them fightting I barged in and used  
"Fire [Tornado](http://thumbs.dreamstime.com/x/blue-tornado-8141794.jpg)!" I said and well I kinda messed up the place a little bit hehe  
"Woah." Said Natsu in shock and everyone kept looking at me because they were shocked cause of how powerful my magic energy was  
"Sorry I couldn't take you guys fighting anymore."I said out of breath  
"It's ok May." Wendy said while giving me a hug  
  
To be continued


	5. Chapter 5 - Amulet of Dragons

Rogue's POV  
I was so shocked that May actually did that to Natsu and Laxus I know they were getting on her nerves but something is bothering me real badly  
May kept saying sorry to them even when they forgave her,then all of us went to our Houses and we slept till morning came   
  
Natsu's POV  
I woke up with a aching pain in back well I guess I deserved it I did pick a fight with Laxus after all and May had to stop us but I still can't believe how strong she really is but she is actually becoming more comfortable with us now finally anyways I woke happy up and headed over to the Border of Magnolia where Rogue said we will meet I was so fired up I accidently ran into May on my way there.  
Oof!  
"Oops sorry May." I apologized to May  
"It's ok I wasn't really paying attention either." May explained to me  
"What were you thinking about?" I asked her and she stopped in her tracks looking down at the ground  
"Sorry did I say something?" I asked her  
"I had this dream last night hey do you have any paper with you?" she asked me  
"Yeah why?" I asked her  
"Can I borrow it?" she asked me  
"Yeah sure here." I said while handing her a piece of paper.  
"One sec." She said while drawing something Minutes later she said she was done and I looked at it I couldn't believe my eyes! here is the [picture.](http://cache.desktopnexus.com/thumbnails/443438-bigthumbnail.jpg)  
"A-a-a-a-a Blue dragon?" I asked astonished  
"I saws it in my dream last night...." She said while crying then she hugged me tightly.  
"I'm scared Natsu.." She whispered to me  
"It's ok May,It's ok." I said to her while hugging her back  
  
May POV  
  
I'm very scared now that I told Natsu we started to walk to the others that were waiting for us and me and Natsu decided to them about my dream  
"Hey May why are you crying?" Wendy asked me and the others looked at me.  
"Me and Natsu needs to tell you guys something." I said to everyone while trying not to cry.  
"What is it?" Rogue asked me   
"Here." I said to Rogue while handing him the [picture](http://cache.desktopnexus.com/thumbnails/443438-bigthumbnail.jpg) I drew minutes before.  
"What!?" Rogue said while showing the picture to everyone else  
"A DRAGON!?" Everyone said except for me and Natsu  
"I saw it in my dream last night.." I confessed  
"May your with a dragon in the dream why?" Rogue asked me while walking towards me  
"I have a good idea of why but I'm not to sure." I said to Rogue  
"Also the dragon told me something that is weird some kind of scripture." I said to them  
"What did it say?" Carla asked me  
"It said this"Past present future are many things elements are many things wizards and humans alike are many things but I am all of them." I said to them about to cry.  
"We think it is a clue of what kind of dragon it is." Natsu said while smiling at me  
DFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFS  
"Huh?" I looked around to see the Guild on fire  
"OH MY GOD!" I said while running toward the guild hall and everyone else followed me  
"Juvia!" I yelled at her  
"Hi May um can you please look for the head master I can't find him!" Juvia said while trying to put out the fire  
"That's odd." I said while looking at blue flames  
"Blue flames.." Natsu said while eating them  
"These taste like yours May?!" Natsu said to me with anger then everyone started to yell at me saying that it is my fault that the guild was on fire.  
"Stop!" I yelled at them but they didn't  
"Stop I didn't put the Guild on fire!" I yelled at them again but they just wouldn't listen to me  
"Stop.......Stop.....Stop.....STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs when a burst of everyone kind of magic came out of my [body](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/quiz/795000/795735_1329668555305_480_300.jpg)  
"Oh my god!" Said Rogue while looking at [me.](http://wallpaperswa.com/thumbnails/detail/20121206/wings%20dress%20blue%20eyes%20tears%20long%20hair%20blue%20hair%20monochrome%20crying%20bandages%20anime%20girls%20hair%20ornament_wallpaperswa.com_80.jpg)  
Then a amulet appeared along with a dragon.....


	6. Meilein NightinGlow

A amulet and dragon appeared while May transformed..  
  
Rogue's POV  
"M-may?" I stuttered at the sight of her she had Black hair with glowing red eye's with a sword and wings  
"Hello wizards and dragon slayers." The dragon said to us when I realized that it was the dragon from the picture May drew earlier  
"Who are you!?" I asked the dragon then something happened to the dragon she changed into a [human](http://cache.desktopnexus.com/thumbnails/1428683-bigthumbnail.jpg)???!!!!  
"What are you who are you???" Wendy asked her  
"Who here is Grandeeny and Igneel's Dragon slayers?" She asked us  
"I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu." Natsu said while still looking at May  
"I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy." Said Wendy while looking at me  
"Umm excuse me but who are you and what happened to May?" I asked her  
"So that's what you call her now huh." She looked at me with a straight face  
"Yeah why?" I asked   
"Because her real name is Meilein NightinGlow and I am the Queen of Dragons, Dais." She said  
"What!?" I said to Dais with confusion then I realized May as in Meilein hasn't moved yet or spoken  
"What is wrong with May?!" Natsu asked her  
"She is remembering her past that I stole from her..." She said while a little tear came down from her left eye  
"Why did you do that?" Juvia asked her  
"Because you see Zeref found out about her she wasn't supposed to exist and I shouldn't exist either.." She said to everyone while looking at Meilein  
"Why?" Wendy asked her  
"Let me show you, and I shall show you her past as well." Dais said while making a portal  
  
Flashback of Dais's Past  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA YES I FINALLY DID IT!!!" Zeref said with a evil laugh  
"She is done she is done now her name hmmm." Zeref said while looking at a little girl  
"Aha her name shall be Dais." Zeref said while all of us looked at Dais  
"Yes I was created by Zeref no questions asked until we are done please." Dais said to us and we nodded  
"Now shadow get her ready for the trip." Zeref ordered a shadow  
"Yes sir!" the shadow said and took Dais to a room  
"Huh where am I?" Dais said with sleepness in her eyes  
"In your bedroom Dais that your father made for you." The shadow said to her  
"Ok." Dais said while getting dressed  
"Dais come here!" Zeref yelled for her and she came  
"You see Dais you a dragon in disguise a very special dragon." Zeref said with a smirk  
"What kind of dragon am I?" Dais asked him  
"A fire dragon with blue flames." Zeref said to her then we all stared at Dais  
"By the way I'm the one who destroyed her house and set the guild on fire so I can get her to remember." Dais confessed and we nodded  
"Now please go to this village and act like you helpless but don't use any of your magic got that Dais?" He asked   
"Yes Dad." Dais said to him and he smirked  
  
At the village  
  
"Aqua watch out!" Grandeeny said to Aqua  
"Grandeeny!" Wendy screamed and Dais smiled at her  
"The Elemental Dragon's." I said   
"Igneel look!" Summa said and pointed to a little girl with his tail  
"Alright I will go help her." Igneel said to the other dragons and left toward the little girl  
"Ahhh!" Dais cried while a piece of wood was on her leg  
"Shhh It is ok I will get you out of here." Igneel explained  
"Ready 1 2 3!" Igneel said while he pulled off the piece of wood off of Dais's leg  
"..." Dais said nothing  
"What is it do you not know how to speak?" Igneel asked and Dais nodded  
"Oh you poor thing here get on my back." Igneel ordered and Dais got on his back  
"Guys I found a survivor from Zeref's destruction!" Igneel said to the other dragon's  
"Good what is her name?" Aqua asked  
"Idk she doesn't know how to talk yet." Igneel explained  
"Awww well I guess we have to take her with us." Grandeeney said to Igneel while looking at her   
"Looks like she fell asleep." Summa said  
"Yeah and don't wake her Summa." Grandeeney joked  
"Yeah yeah I won't." Summa said and they flew up in the sky to see there was a cloud that wasn't moving at all  
"We're here." Igneel pointed out  
"Dais we are they at?" Wendy asked  
"At the Palace of Dragon's." Dais explained  
"At the time there was no ruler mostly Grandeeney was in charge." Dais explained  
"Igneel put her in a bed." Grandeeney ordered as you can see the palace was as big as 20 dragons so and the bed's were as long as most dragons  
"Ok." Said Igneel while putting her in bed  
"W..." Dais tried to say something  
"Huh are you trying to talk?" Igneel asked and she nodded  
"Here I will help you." Igneel said to her  
"Th......Y.."Dais tried to say something again  
"Are you trying to say "Thank You"?" Igneel asked Dais and she nodded  
"Your welcome." Igneel said while patting her head  
"Hey do you have any magic?" Igneel asked and she nodded  
"What kind?" Igneel asked and Dais tried to whip up a flame  
"Oh so fire magic huh well I can teach you that to." Igneel said to her  
"Tha...Yo.." Dais tried to speak again  
"No problem." Igneel said with a smile  
"So how is she doing?" Aqua asked  
"She is trying to say "Thank You" to me." Igneel explained  
"Ahh see so is she a wizard or what?" Aqua asked  
"Yeah she is she uses Fire magic." Igneel Said to Aqua  
"Ok so anything else like her name?!" Aqua asked   
"No nothing." Igneel siad  
"Da.." Dais tried to say her name  
"Wait how come your having trouble talking here and not there?" I asked her  
"Because Zeref put a enchantment on me before I left so I couldn't talk." Dais Explained  
"Is..." Dais tried to say her name  
"Hmm Da.Is." Grandeeney came in  
"Dais that is her name!" Said Igneel and Dais nodded  
"Yay!" Said everybody  
"Thank You." Dais finally said   
"And she said thank you!" Igneel said while hugging her  
"Igneel don't crush her." Aqua joked  
"Why would I crush this pretty face?" Igneel said while everyone was laughing and I saw a tear go down Dais's eye  
  
At a training thing  
  
"And here is me training with Igneel at that time I got better at talking." Dais explained  
"Heha." Said Dais while breathing heavily  
"You okay do you wan't to take a break?" Igneel asked  
"HEY HOW COME IGNEEL GAVE HER BREAKS AND NOT ME!?" Natsu asked  
"Well first of all she is a little girl and your not." I said with a smirk  
"You wanna go!?" Natsu asked  
"Guys can I continue?!" Dais asked us and we nodded  
"No I'm good Igneel I'm fine." Dais said  
"You sure?" Igneel asked and Dais nodded  
DDDFDHDHDFGDHDFDHDGDHDFD  
"AHHH!" Wendy screamed  
"It's ok it's just thunder." Dais said trying to comfort her  
"Ok." Wendy said to Dais while exchanging smiles  
"By the way they knew I was one of Zeref's creations but they didn't treat me like one which I was glad and I took their side but Zeref then called me a fail creation because I turned on him and soon after a few years there came legends of me and I was crowned Queen of Dragon's, Dais." Dais explained  
"Wait but what kind of dragon are you Dais?" Everyone asked  
"I'm the Rainbow Dragon and Meilein is the Rainbow Dragon Slayer." Dais said to us  
"Well now is the time to show you her lost past.." Dais said to us with a worried face  
  
To be continued


	7. Memories

Rogue's POV  
  
"Who are they?" I asked Dais  
"May's parents." Dais answered I looked at them but they looked nothing like May's [parents](http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2013/125/8/2/anime_couple_hugging_by_fawn_leaves-d648j95.jpg)  
"Her blue hair and blue eyes are a sign that she is the Rainbow dragon slayer you know how I look exactly like May?" Dais asked us  
"I know cause blue is usually the color of hope!" Wendy told Dais and she smiled  
"Correct and when she is in her dark form that is how she was supposed to look like." Dais explained  
"Both of her parents had shadow magic and her father was actually the strongest wizard in the Nightinglow family." Dais explained  
"Mommy and Daddy welcome home!" A little girl with white hair and blue eyes ran up to to May's parents  
"Hi Meilein." Said Mom while hugging her  
"So how as your anniversery?" Meilein asked them  
"Wait why doesn't she have blue hair?" Natsu asked  
"Because this before she knew she was a wizard." Dais explained then I looked over to see a girl with long blue hair and blue eyes it was May!  
"May?!" I said to her while slowly walking toward her but Dais put her hand on my shoulder  
"She cannot heir you or see you all she is seeing is this memory." Dais explained to me  
  
May's POV  
  
"It was great but next time your coming with us." My mom said to me while rubbing my head  
"Yay!" I said to them giving them more hugs  
"So how is grandpa and your cousins are they behaving?" My mom asked me  
"Yeppers they are but Lance is teasing me..." I said with sadness  
"Why what is he teasing you about?" My dad asked me  
"About me not having magic." I told them  
"I think he is jealous cause you still get to learn the experience of getting magic." My mom said to me with a fake smile which I noticed  
"Mom what is wrong?" I asked her  
"Nothing." My mom said to me but I knew she was lying I slowly backed away from her and ran back into the mansion  
"GRAND-!!" I yelled but then I saw a mysterious man walking the halls with blood on his hands I slowly walked backwards hoping he didn't see me  
or heard me then I bumped into my parents I turned around and my father ran toward the man and started using his magic  
"You bastard stay away from us you murderer!" My father screamed when he turned into a shadow but my pulled me into the dining room and told me to hide  
"Stay here and don't come out no matter what." My mom ordered me and I nodded  
"Honey I love you and so does your father." She said to me and left  
Minutes later all I could heir was screams coming from my mother and father and my cousins that's when I got the courage to go and save them  
But it was already to late  
"Mommy....Daddy....Grandpa....Lance..Tracie.....Diego.." I whispered while looking at a person with blood on him and a grin on his face  
"Hello little girl come with me and go to Zeref Dais." He whispered to me then grabbed me  
  
Natsu's POV  
"Wait he thought she was Dais?" I asked Dais  
"You see I have many forms and I even conceal my magic but since May is kind of like my daughter one of Zeref's henchmen came and killed her family just to get to her." She explained  
  
May's POV  
  
"Who is Dais!?" I asked the murderer  
"Aww don't play dumb with me little girl." The man said to me while choking me  
"Your fake parents are dead now you welcome." He said to me with a smirk then I had it  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed on the top of my lungs while blue flames came out of me  
and ended up killing the murderer and burned down the mansion.  
The next thing I knew I saw a kind face of a woman with short blue hair and blue eyes  
"Are you okay?" She asked me and I started to sob in her arms  
"Where is mommy and daddy!?" I asked her while crying  
"I'm so sorry Meilein NightinGlow but I guess I will have to be your mother for now on My name is Dais." She said to me while hugging me tightly  
  
End of all flashbacks   
  
"Hey will she be okay?" Someone said  
"Yeah she will be fine." Someone else said then I woke up  
["Oww my head hurts."](http://www.wallpapername.com/thumbnails/detail/20121101/touhou%20blue%20eyes%20beds%20long%20hair%20blue%20hair%20miko%20lying%20down%20kochiya%20sanae%20detached%20sleeves%203508x248_www.wallpapername.com_23.jpg) I said to them  
"Are you okay?" Rogue asked me  
"Yeah I think so but where am I who am I?" I asked them  
"Your in the infirmary and your name is-" Rogue was caught off by somebody in the room  
"Princess Meilein NightinGlow as in the Princess of Dragon's." She said to me and I knew that face from any where Dais...  
"Dais?" I asked her and she nodded  
"So I'm guessing your memory is back?" Dais asked me and I nodded  
"Good cause we are leaving." She said   
"Why?" I asked her  
"Cause Zeref is coming after you so I came here to get you now let's go." She ordered me  
"No." I said to her she looked back at me with a stern face  
"Now he already knows your here so we have to go now!" She ordered me again and I shook my right to left  
"No I'm not leaving my family." I said to her with a serious face  
"Congratulations you past the test." She said to me  
"What?" and everyone started to clap  
"You see Dais was gonna see how you are and if you still trust us and looks like you do so we made this test." Lucy explained  
"Oh I see so do you guys already know." I asked them and they nodded  
"Dais kinda showed us her past and your lost past." Natsu said to me and I clenched my fist  
"Dais why did you show them that!?" I asked Dais while I started to cry  
"Cause they wanted to know and I think they deserved to know about your past." She explained and I looked up at everyone and I hugged the closest person to me Rogue  
"Dais I'm scared!" I said out loud  
"I'm scared that he is gonna get I'm scared.." the last part I whispered then Dais came over to me and hugged me  
"It's ok Meilein we are here to protect you." Dais said letting me go and she whispered something to rogue that I didn't heir  
  
  
To be continued


	8. Practice makes perfect

Rogue's POV  
Before Dais left she whispered to me something I will never forget  
"I see the way you look at her so please keep her safe for me..." Dais whispered to me and I nodded and I saw everyone wondering what Dais said to me and even May looked at me with confusion and looks like Dais just used whisper magic which is very rare for wizards but hey she is the Queen of Dragons after all, then Dais left and everyone looked at me asking what she said to me I said nothing and they bought it except May of course.  
  
1 Week later  
  
May's POV  
I'm still wondering what Dais said to Rogue oh and by the way this week has been a roller coaster cause now everybody knows that I'm the Rainbow dragon slayer plus the princess of dragons and well you can say since I lost my memory Dais couldn't restore my training with different magic what a bummer so now everyone and I mean EVERYONE is helping me learn their magic not cause I'm a princess or anything they just really wan't to help.  
  
"Ok May you ready?" Erza asked me and I nodded  
"Ok here we go." she transformed into a type of [armor](http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130303202012/fairytail/images/b/b3/Flame_Empress_Armor.png) the fire one oh great I'm toast and I mean actually TOAST!  
Then I changed into my Rainbow [armor](http://www.artwallpaperhi.com/thumbnails/detail/20121028/long%20hair%20weapons%20blue%20hair%20armor%20anime%20girls%20swords%20shirogane%20usagi%20artist%201920x1200%20wallpaper_www.artwallpaperhi.com_52.jpg)  
"Very good got the hang of it now?" She asked me  
"Yes I think so." I said to her with a smirk on my face  
"Uhh what kind of armor is that?" Natsu asked me  
"Rainbow armor while I'm in this armor I'm able to use any kind of magic." I explained to him and he nodded giving me a thumbs [up](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7il4sUFef1rtntfv.jpg)  
"Ok so what next?" I asked Erza  
"Combat style." She said while dashing toward me and I used my flying magic to make wings and flew up dodging her attack  
"Good." She said to me with a smirk while jumping up and clashing with my big blue sword and then jumping backwards and Natsu and the others watching us carefully trying to learn my tactics then I noticed something then she swung by me NOW!  
I grabbed her foot and threw her to the ground  
"Oww so I guess I wasn't too careful huh?" She said to me while smiling and I handed my hand to her she grabbed it and I pulled her up  
"I guess I found your blind spot huh?" I asked her with sarcasm and she nodded  
"Ok my turn!" Natsu said while pulling Erza out of the way and I got out of my armor and got ready and well we didn't give each other a sign that we're ready, we clashed with fists and I saw his foot trying to kick me away but I dodged it then he used.  
"FIRE DRAGON SLAYERS ROAR!! I think that is what Natsu said then suddenly a bunch of fire came toward me and before I knew it I ate it?  
"Uhh I can eat fire?" I asked myself and the others which were confused as well  
"Hey since your able to use all kinds of magic I guess your able to eat them to huh?" Carla explained  
"Yeah maybe but ain't that a little bit to mu-" I was caught off by something hitting me int he head but I blocked it  
"Stop yo nagging and let's continue on."Natsu said to me and I nodded I guess I will worry about it later and a half hour after training with Natsu we took a break because it was Gray's turn next  
"Alright so I have been wondering what am I supposed to eat in the first place." I asked and they started to think  
"Hey your the Rainbow Dragon Slayer right?" Lucy asked me and I nodded  
"Then you must eat Rainbows!" She exclamated jumping out of her seat and we laughed  
"Yeah I guess so but I haven't seen any at all this year." I pointed out  
"Me either." Everyone said together then looked at each other and laughed almost falling off of their seats  
"No don't eat the Rainbows!" A high pitched voice said while something fell down from the sky  
"Huh what?" Then I realized what just landed on my head  
"Joy?" I asked the light blue cat on my head  
"Meilein!" She screamed with joy  
"Please don't eat the rainbows or TASTE THE RAINBOW!" She said to me and everyone laughed at the last part  
"Why not?" Rogue asked Joy  
"Let me show you." She said to us and showed a picture in her [head](https://img1.etsystatic.com/043/0/9277043/il_340x270.589401517_i5jo.jpg) on the right is the picture not the left  
"Rainbow hair?" I asked her and she nodded  
"You know how your able to have many forms." She said  
"Yeah?" I said to her when she was about to cry but lead out a smile instead that is why I named her Joy.  
"Because it is forbidded not even Dais is supposed to go into that form and that form happens when you eat a rainbow sooo DON'T EVER TASTE THE RAINBOW steal Natsu fire instead." she said with a smirk while looking at Natsu  
"Hey no way am I letting you eat my babies." He said to me while igniting a flame  
"Hey I let you eat my fire." I shot right back at him and he just looked down not saying a single word Got him!  
  
To be continued


	9. Protection

May's POV

Me and Gray started training after our little break and well I have to say something was going on with my magic?  
"Ice make hammer!" Gray say's while making a hammer and swinging it at me  
"Ice make shield." I said while creating nothing?  
"Huh what happened?" I question myself but Gray couldn't stop himself  
"Meilein your out of magic energy eat his!" Joy yells at me with a smile and I nodded then here came the ice hammer  
"AHH!" Gray yells then I quickly grabbed the hammer and eat a part of it  
"Ok then let's get this started for real this time." I said with a smirk  
"May is being scary.." Happy said while hiding behind Pantherlily  
"Man up happy." Pantherlily said while pushing him to the front of him  
"Eh." Happy said while shivering  
"Ice make avalanche!" Gray said while a pile of ice came towards me  
"Ice make shelter!" I said while making a ice shelter Finally!Then all of the ice clashed with my ice shelter while both of them breaking in the mean time  
"Ice make lion!" I said while a lion appeared all fired up (By the way since she is the Rainbow dragon slayer she is able to use all kinds of magic and their types like move able ice and stiff ice ya know that kind of stuff)  
"Oh I see your using moveable ice magic on me now." He said while looking at the lion  
"Yeah got a problem with that?" I asked him angrily why am I so angry now?  
"No, no problem just saying that's all." Gray said while putting his hands up surrendering  
"Shall we continue?" I ask him  
"Yes we shall." He said with a snicker Uh oh  
"Ice make trio swords, ice make ice armor." He said while releasing a lot of his magic energy  
"Let's make this our last move, deal?" I asked him and he nodded  
"Ice make sword, ice make whip." I said while making them and he charged toward me with his trio swords in front of him  
I dodged his attack and sent my ice lion towards him and he destroyed it then I sneak attack him from behind while knocking him down  
then we clashed sword and jumped backwards and whacked my whip on his foot.  
"Oww seriously why the foot?" He asked me while hopping on one foot mostly balancing on his trio swords  
"Pay ettention Ice pervert." I said to him then he looked down and saw that I had my ice whip around his waist  
"Uh oh." He said while I sling shotted him at Natsu and bam both of their heads hit together like rocks  
"Ahaha." Everyone laughed at Natsu and Gray and I just smirked while putting my magic away  
"Hey you wanna go Natsu!?" Gray asked Natsu with a grin on his face  
"Are you picking a fight with me while you just gotten beaten up by Meilein?" Natsu said while laughing and smiling at me  
"Yeah so what you lost to her too!" Gray said to him while trying to punch him then Erza came in and stop him  
"Be nice." Erza said with a dark aura around her  
"Uhh yes ma'am." They stuttered and I held out my hand so Gray could get up  
"We should probally get inside it looks like we are gonna have a thunderstorm." Rogue suggested and we nodded and right when we got in, it started to rain wow how convenient.  
"Here guys I brought you guys some drinks." Mira Jane said while holding up a plaster with drinks on it and everyone grabbed one except me  
"May what is wrong?" Mira Jane asked me looking sad  
"Nothing I'm just not thirsty and is I get thirsty I can steal Natsu's fire while he is not looking." I said sarcastically  
"Hey you better not eat my babies May!" Natsu said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice  
"Ok Natsu whatever you say but thank you anyway Mira also do you need any help in the library?" I asked Mira  
"Ummm oh I know you can help me organize the books from A to Z." Mira suggested and I nodded wow I'm such a book worm hehe  
"Ok I will get right on it." I said while walking toward the library

In the library

It's been half an hour since I started and I got to R already that is a record for me Yay!  
"Hey you need any help somebody asked me and I turned around to see Rogue with his hand on my soldier  
"No but thank you anyway." I said while smiling and he smiled back  
"You sure?" He asked me  
"Yeah I'm sure." I said while putting a book on the shelf then the step ladder broke making me fall to the ground but luckily Rogue caught me why is he always the one who is saving me?  
"How about now?" He said while smiling and I laughed a little bit  
"Oh ok you can help me a little bit so first off can you start organizing the books that are marked S for me while I go get a new step ladder?" I asked him  
"Yeah sure." He said while putting me down 

Minutes later

"I'm back so what letter are you on?" I asked him  
"I'm on T May."He said while smiling at me and I sent a smile back at him I then got up on the new step ladder and started organizing the books again  
"Hey Rogue can I ask you a question?" I asked him while he looked at me  
"Yeah sure what is it?" He asked me  
"What did Dais whisper to you before she left?" I asked him and he stopped for a minute  
"Well?" I said to him  
"It's a secret." He said to me while I started to blush a little bit for some unknown reason but I quickly looked away so he wouldn't see  
"Why is it a secret?" I asked him  
"It just is nothing to it." He said to me trying to hide is face in a book  
"Then answer me this why can't I use my shadow magic?" I asked him and his eyes grew very wide  
"I don't know that answer maybe you should ask Joy she knows a lot about your magic." He said to me while putting a book down  
"Ok I will and it looks like we are done." I said to him  
"No we are not we have one books left." He said with a smirk on his face  
"Ok so put it away." I said to him and he said  
"No we do it together because we both worked on this so let's do it together." He said while grabbing my hand and putting it on his then we pushed the book in the shelf  
"There now we are done." He said while smiling at me and I pushed him playfully  
"So you wanna head home?" I asked him and he nodded

To be continued.


	10. My dream/Another form

May's POV  
  
I was running as fast as I could but all I could hear was everyone's voices screaming at me for help but I couldn't find them I was so scared   
I didn't want anything to happen to my new family at Fairy Tail so I kept running until I couldn't anymore than I remembered something I could use my speed/dash magic and when I did I found them all in a big circle I walked into the middle of it and saw Master Makarov laying there not breathing  
"Gramps!!!!" I screamed at him but he didn't say anything back I went down on my knees looking at him then I started to tear up screaming while hugging him and started to look around then I realized everyone was dead.....  
"No...Noo...NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed on the top of my lungs  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed on the top of my lungs while waking up sobbing  
"May are you okay?" Lucy asked me while sitting on my bed with worried all written over her face  
"Just a Nightmare that's all Lucy sorry to wake you." I said to her trying to smile  
"How long have you been getting these nightmares?" Lucy asked me  
"Uhh." I hesitated twiddling my thumbs  
"Since you wen't into your dark form right?" Lucy asked me and I hesitated how did she know?  
"How did you know?" I asked her  
"Because you have been very distant from us and well I have heard you screaming in your sleep ever since then." She explained to me  
"Oh yeah I guess huh sorry I have had a lot of things on my mind for a while." I said to her and she nodded  
"Well goodnight and May?" She said to me with a worried face  
"I know that you like Rogue a little bit because of how comforting he is." She said to me smiling and I couldn't help myself but blush  
"And don't worry your secret is safe with me." She said while exiting my room wow well that got a lot off of my chest  
  
The next day  
Lucy's POV  
I couldn't help but think that May needed some time off of her hands so I decided to take her with me to a magic shop and get her 1st gate key of her choice and maybe fix my whip while we are there and just to say Natsu broke it.  
"So Lucy where are you taking me?" May asked me while walking on the water that Juvia taught her  
"To a magic shop so you can buy your first gate key and maybe fix my whip." I explained to her  
"Ok and by the way how did your whip break?" She asked me and I rolled my eyes she knows that when I do that I don't want to talk about it  
"Oh ok." She said smiling I haven't really seen her smile in a while actually   
"Well we are here." I said pointing to the magic shop and we walked into the store  
"Hey lovelies what are you doing here?" The person behind the counter asked us and I could tell May didn't like him  
"Looking at stuff why do you care?" May asked with fury in her eyes kind of matching Gray's eyes when he is angry   
"It's just that two lovelies shouldn't be in here." The cashier said with a smirk as he was walking toward us  
"Now would you please care to leave." He asked us while putting his hand on May's cheek   
"No pervert." May said and the next thing I knew she had him in a headlock   
"Gah I can't breath.." He said while searching for air  
"Say your sorry." May demanded and she squeezed him harder  
"Ok ok I'm sorry." He said and May let go and I looked into her eyes I saw they were red and the tips of her blue hair were turning black  
May noticed and quickly ran out of the store  
May's POV  
Oh no what have I done I'm changing into my Dark form I have to get out of here BANG!  
"Ouch sorry." Somebody said and I looked up to see a familiar [face](http://i2.wp.com/angryanimebitches.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/Fairy-2.png?resize=500%2C290) it was Sting!  
"Sting?" I said to him while looking away  
"Who are you?" He asked me crap I forgot I placed my hands on both sides of his head and gave him back his memory of me  
  
Memory  
"Hey look there is the Gay girl." Someone said while laughing  
"I bet hey parents died because they didn't love her." Some little girl said while laughing and kicking me at that time Dais dropped me off at a playground while she went to go see the other dragons  
"I'm not Gay!" I screamed at them  
"So stop it!" I kept saying but hey wouldn't listen  
"Punch of the light dragon!" Someone said and then I saw a boy with yellow hair and crimson eyes  
"Come on guys let's get out of here!" The leader said and everyone left except me and the boy  
"Are you okay?" He asked me whilehe held out his [hand](http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130323095356/fairytail/images/6/6f/Young_Sting's_promise.png)  
"Uhh thank you." I said to him while I grabbed his hand  
"Meilein!" Dais yelled for me while she hugged me and the boy  
"Are you two okay and Sting don't use your magic like that ever again Weisloggia would kill you if he found out." Dais scowled him  
"I'm sorry Dais it is just that these kids were picking on her this girl and I couldn't stand seeing someone being hurt." Sting explained  
"Who is she anyway?" Sting asked as I hid behind Dais  
"She is my daughter Meilein the princess of dragons." Dais explained and Sting had a shocked face when she said that  
"What but why couldn't she protect herself then?" He asked  
"Because mommy sealed my powers away for the time being." I explained to him as I hid my face  
"Oh sorry that I asked and why did you call her "mommy"?" He asked me  
"Because my real parents are dead but She is my new mommy." I explained as I held onto Dais shirt  
"Oh I see sorry that I asked." He apologized to me  
"It's ok that is why the kids pick on me Dais always stopped them but since she had something to do this time she couldn't protect me but I have to say thank you." I said to him while hugging him  
  
End of memory back to reality!  
"Meilein?" Sting asked me and I nodded then he hugged me tightly  
"I'm so sorry that I forgot about you." He said while apologizing  
"Ah!" I screamed and Sting let go then I forgot that I was turning into my Dark form  
"Oh no Sting run!" I said pushing him away from me then the others came  
"May what is happening to you?" Natsu asked me  
"It's her Dark form." Sting explained  
"How do you know Sting?" Rogue asked him  
"Because I met her when we were kids." Sting explained and Rogue nodded then a dark aura started to go around me  
"Everyone run!" I yelled at them and they nodded they ran and said they are sorry but Rogue didn't run he started to walk towards me  
"No Rogue what are you doing stay away from me I don't want to hurt you!" I yelled at him but he wouldn't stay away he just got closer  
"May listen to me I know why your unable to use Shadow magic because of your Dark form when your in your dark form you are able to use it." He explained to me  
"What but still stay away from me I can't control it much longer!" I screamed at him but he still wouldn't listen  
"..." Then I saw something I saw what Dais said to him she said "I see the way you look at her so please keep her safe for me." then Rogue nodded and she left the room never to be seen again  
"May please let me protect you!" Rogue yelled at me with tears in his eyes then he ran up to me and hugged me tightly and I started to cry  
Then a flash came from us.  
Lucy's POV  
Everyone saw a light come from the way where May and Rogue were so we ran back and saw  
May's POV  
A light came from us then I saw everyone come running back with tears in their eyes that is when I realized I'm not afraid anymore that is when my hair started to turn sliver white while my eyes turned silver blue eyes and then I realized that I unlocked my Light [form](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-tMThdJKh0MU/TZF2EJBKLwI/AAAAAAAAAL4/0BH_7oFSUl0/s400/WhiteAnimeGirl1.jpg) imagine her with silver blue eyes not red ones)  
I past out too see Rogue on the side of my [bed](http://www.wallpaperhi.com/thumbnails/detail/20131019/hands%20darker%20than%20black%20hei%20yin%20lying%20down%20anime%20white%20hair%20purple%20eyes%20anime%20girls_www.wallpaperhi.com_50.jpg)  
  
To be continued


	11. Butterflies

May's POV  
I woke up to see Rogue next to the bed with his hand in my hair messing with it then he noticed I was awake  
"May your awake!" He said while hugging me   
"Yes I'm fine and Rogue?" I said to then he looked at me  
"How where you able to change me into a form I have never been in?" I asked him and his smile quickly faded away  
"I don't know May I just don't know also Dais sent one of her pixies to check up on you." He told me while holding my hand making circles around it  
"Dais sent a pixie?" I asked him and he nodded  
"Ok." I said to him while blushing a little bit  
"I will be right back I need to talk to Sting for a little bit." He said to me while getting up and kissing my forehead   
"Ok be back soon and stay out of trouble." I joked and he smiled when he exited the room I could of sworn that I had butterflies in my stomach  
when he kissed me on the forehead man that was kinda awkward for me but I don't know about for him.  
Sting's POV  
Rogue came out of the infirmary and started to walk towards me  
"Can I talk to you in private?" He asked me and I nodded  
"Wait Rogue how is May?" Master Makarov asked him  
"She is fine she is awake you can go in and talk to her if you want." He said to them and he nodded as he went in to the infirmary   
"What is it Rogue?" I asked him  
"What are you doing here?" He asked me sternly  
"Well I thought it was quite strange on how you keep coming to Fairy Tail mostly every day ." I said to him and he nodded  
"Follow me." He ordered me and he started walking away so I followed him  
"Ok I will tell you why it's because of May." He said while trying not to blush but he failed miserably  
"OOO...You like her no love her." I said exitedly while patting him on the back  
"Yeah I do but there is also another reason." He said he said while smiling  
"Ok what?" I asked   
"Have you ever met May's mother?" He asked me and I nodded  
"Well she asked me to protect her because she already knows that I love her ever since we met." He said to me while putting a hand on his head  
"Ok anything else?" I asked him  
"If you ever hurt May I will kill you." He warned me that sent shivers down my spine so I nodded then he walked away wow he really loves her doesn't he.  
Master Makarov's POV  
We walked in and saw May messing with her ice magic making some snowflakes you know stuff like that  
"Hey May how are you feeling." I asked her  
"Fine sorry to worry all of you all the time." She apologized to us  
"It's ok it's really no problem." Lucy said while walking towards her and sitting on the edge of the bed  
"Also here." Lucy said while handing here a box  
"Happy Birthday May." She said with a smile on her face  
"How did you know?" May asked her  
"The little pixie thing told me that your birthday was on the 7th day of July so I thought of getting something for you that's all." Lucy said while hugging her  
"Thank you." May said while putting the box next to her  
"Aren't you gonna open it?" Natsu asked  
"Later right now I'm too tired too." May said while looking at the door way so everyone looked at the door way and saw Rogue coming into the Infirmary  
"Hey so are you feeling better?" Rogue asked May and she nodded and he smiled  
"Will you guys look after her me and Sting need to head back to Sabertooth?" He asked us  
"Yeah sure." I said to him  
"Oh and by the way Sabertooth is having a ball for wizards from all of the Guilds would you guys care to come?" He asked us  
"Yeah sure Rogue." Juvia said to him smiling  
"Ok well see you then." He said as he left the room  
"Ok well we will leave you to rest May." I said to he rand she nodded as we were leaving  
"Oh and Lucy." May yelled for her   
"Yeah?" Lucy asked  
Lucy's POV  
'Get dancing with Natsu tonight Lucy' She said to me threw my mind  
"I will May." I said smiling and she turned around to got to sleep  
"What did she ask?" Natsu said suspicious to me  
"It's a secret can't tell." I teased him and he pouted and started following me like a dog then he put his arms around [me](http://a.wattpad.com/cover/13928469-256-k456554.jpg)  
"Natsu what are you doing!" I asked him while trying not to blush  
"What does it look like holding you." He said with a snicker  
"Aww you guys would be the cutest couple." Mira whispered  
"MIRA!" I yelled trying to get out of Natsu grasps and when I couldn't I started punching him  
"Wow your so weak Lucy." He said to me laughing so I started to punch him harder oh wow thanks a lot May!  
'Your welcome' She said to me threw her mind to mine   
'Seriously!' I said to her  
'Yep haha' She said to me then she exited my mind Yay!  
"Natsu!" Gray yelled for him  
"What!?" Natsu yelled  
"How about we finish our little battle?" Gray asked Natsu oh yeah I almost forgot May interrupted Erza when she was about ready to kill them and made them stop from their battle reference to Chapter 1 Sakura.  
  
To be continued


	12. The SaberTooth Ball

By the way I'm time skipping because I tried to do this on my Ipod and it messed up so I'm not gonna write all of that down but I will tell you what has been going on Minerva is after May because she doesn't wan't Rogue and May to be together but she doesn't know it is May that is Rogue's Special someone  
May knows about this because at the ball she eaves drop on Minerva's conversation with other people she doesn't know and well now your gonna see her sing BUT she wasn't going to but Dais reossurred her and stuff happened but now you will see Meilein sing!!!  
May's POV  
The music came on I was still behind the curtain so they wouldn't know it was me and at the right moment I started to sing  


  
"There are three words, that I've been dying to say to you  
Burns in my heart, like a fire that ain't goin' out  
There are three words, & I want you to know they are true...  
I need to let you know" Then the curtains started to come up slowly......  
  
I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight  
I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine  
I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified  
My hands are shaking, my heart is racing  
Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny  
So here I go...  
Baby I lo-o-o-ve you I sang as blue [gown](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-ZLBvxdFqnzY/U1G-2eNwI1I/AAAAAAAADt4/d1p9HwhkIwY/s426/769753915_1907515.gif) showed then I smiled as I saw Rogue with his mouth open looking at me so I continued to sing more  
  
I've never said, these words to anyone, anyone at all  
Never got this close, cause I was always afraid I would falll  
But now i know, that I'll fall right in-to your arms...  
Don't ever let me go I saw Rogue smile then I looked at everyone from Team Natsu, Natsu was giving me a thumbs up Lucy was giving me two and a bright smile Gray was smile while clapping Erza was just smiling Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Pantherlily were jumping up and down  
  
I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight I looked at Rogue when I said that   
I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine  
I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified  
My hands are shaking, my heart is racing  
Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny  
So here I go...  
Baby I lo-o-o-ve you I looked at Rogue and said in his mind 'I love you' he just looked at me and said in his mind 'I love you too' I smiled  
  
Take it in, breathe the air  
What is there to really fear  
I can't contain, what my heart's sayin'  
I gotta say it out loud...  
  
I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight  
I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine  
I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified  
My hands are shaking, my heart is racing  
Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny  
So here I go...  
Baby I lo-o-o-o-ve you at the last lyric of the song I made a bunch of snowflakes and hearts made out of ice around the room  
  
The song ended and everyone clapped very loud while Sting came up on stage saying thank you to me for the surprise performance and I may go  
so when I did I told Rogue to follow me 'Follow me Rogue I need to tell you something' and he nodded and started to follow me  
  
Behind the Sabertooth's guild hall  
I smiled at him then hugged him very tightly and he did the same  
"I love you too May." He said to me while pulling away from the hug and smiling  
"Me too Rogue." I said to him while he kissed me on the lips I felt sparks flying like electricity was coming out of my body when we pulled away we looked around and there was blue electricity coming from us well I can say this that was really real. both of us laughed at the sight of electricity around us  
"Rogue I found your special someone already." Minerva said to us while throwing a dagger at me but I dodged it  
"Leave her alone Minerva!" Rogue yelled at her putting me behind him   
"Now why would I do that?!" She said with a snicker  
"Now I know that she is a Ice wizard hahahah!!!!" She said laughing as she looked behind her too see the others  
"Hpmh I see you have some little friends to protect you for now so I challenge you to a magic duel." She said to me that is when I saw Rogue's hands clutch about ready to strike.  
"Rouge no it is okay..." I whispered to him and he let go  
"I accept Minerva." I finally said with fury in my eyes which she could tell and Rogue just looked at me worried   
"Ok then but there is a catch if I win you don't see Rogue ever again and if you win well I will leave you two alone deal?!" She asked me and I nodded  
Rogue was about ready to strike again but I stopped him as Minerva left  
"You okay Rogue?" I asked worried  
"I'm fine it's just that I don't wan't to lose you." He said to me then I remembered something..........  
We walked back into the ball when a slow song started to play  
"May I have this dance?" He asked me  
"Yes you may." I said to him as he took my waist and I put my arms around his neck after a minute of dancing  
"Hey Rogue I wan't to show you something." I told him and he nodded as I put my hands on each side of his head I showed him a memory..  
  
  
To be continued


	13. Meilein vs. Minerva

May's POV  
I showed Rogue a memory..  
Memory  
"Hello Skiadrum it is nice to see you again." Dais said while I'm hiding behind her  
"Yes long time no see your majesty." Skiadrum said while lowering his head  
"How many times have I told you just call Emi while I'm in this form." Dais ordered him and he nodded  
"Dad!!!Who is here?!" A young boy said while running towards us  
"Who do you think?" Skiadrum said with a smirk as you can tell I'm invisible because Dais put a spell on me  
"Hi Emi how ya been?!" The young boy asked   
"I have been fine and I actually wan't you to meet someone." Dais told him while Skiadrum's eyebrows rosed  
"Who?" Skiadrum asked then Dais got rid of the spell  
"My daughter Meilein NightinGlow." She said as I poked me head over to see them   
"Hi I'm Rogue!!!!" Rogue said while holding out his hand  
"Hi..." I said very shyly while holding out my hand shaking  
"Are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded as I felt the warmth of his hand I felt a spark  
This chapter is represented to you by: I swear I could fly Never mind sorry I had to do it  
"Hey come on I wan't to show you something" Rogue said to me while pulling me towards deeper in the forest  
Then I read Dais mind so I can see their conversation  
"Dais who is she!!!" Skiadrum yelled at her  
"Omg!She has blue flames lightning and wind!" Dais yelled back at him  
"You don't mean she is-" Skiadrum was caught off by Dais  
"The Rainbow Dragon Slayer." Dais said to him with a death glare as usual when she is serious  
"But how?You were created by." Skiadrum didn't get to finish his sentence  
"Zeref please don't remind me you see well I saw blue flames over a mansion I wen't their to see nothing was left everyone who was inside of it died except for one person Meilein then her started to change color her used to be Silver white but then it started turning blue that's when I knew that she would have to become Queen one day if she would like it or not but I also had a vision of her meeting all of the other Dragon slayers one by one!" Dais screamed at him while his face was shock from how he knew that she was telling the truth  
Then Dais started to turn him into his human form when she was finished she blocked me from seeing anything else  
"Hey we are here stop Day dreaming." Rogue ordered me as I saw a little village then a sign saying: Welcome to Shadow town only Shadow wizards are welcome.  
"Um Rogue I'm not a Shadow wizard." I told him but he just stood there smiling at me  
"Keep it our little secret for now ok and by the way what kind of wizard are you?" He asked me  
"Fire wizard." I finally spoke to him finally not being shy  
"Cool can you show me?" He asked me and I nodded as I made a tiny blue flame  
"Sorry but that is all I can offer right now I'm still getting used to it." I told him and he nodded as he disappeared  
"Rogue?" I asked then suddenly I was pulled in to a dark whole  
"Huh?" I said while looking at Rogue  
"I'm a Shadow Dragon Slayer as you can tell and your not just a Fire wizard your a Rainbow Dragon slayer I over heard Dais and Skiadrum talking Busted." He said to me as I looked away hopefully him not seeing me blush  
"Uhhh umm." I was lost at words no one has ever found out that quickly before well except for Never mind  
As he took us out of the shadow we were in a alley now  
"Um did we just move?" I asked him and he nodded as he took my hand and pulled me towards a festival thing  
"Hello Rogue it is nice to see you again and who might this be?" The old lady asked him  
"This is..." I interrupted him by saying my disguise name  
"May Moon It is nice to meet ya." I said with a smile  
"Hello My name is Nella I'm the mayor's wife of this town it is nice to meet ya." Nella said while pulling me and Rogue into a big bear hug  
"Uhh Nella your kinda braking our bones." Rogue said playfully as I smiled  
"Oh sorry little ones oh and I almost forgot to ask you something May what kind of magic do use?" She asked me  
"I use Shadow magic." I told her  
"Show me please." She asked me and I nodded  
"Yes ma'am." I told her welp I'm toast now wait I saw Rogue do it so why can't I?" I asked my self in my head as I made a little shadow object  
"Good enough for me Rogue you better teach her how to use her magic better." She said to us while walking away  
"Don't worry I will." He said back to her as I ran into a alley  
"May what is wrong?" He asked me  
"I'm not allowed to use Shadow magic of Light magic." I told him as I breathed heavily  
"Why not ohhhhh I see why never mind then sorry to put you on the spot." He said to me while he hugged me tightly like he was never going to let go but he did  
"It's ok it happened to me once before instead it was for light magic." I told him while walking out of the alley  
End of Memory that I could provide you  
"I met you before." Rogue asked me and I nodded  
"Something happened after that and made all those villagers and you not remember and even me not to remember but I did meet you at one point but you never knew." I explained to him as he nodded  
"Hey can I get you everyone's attention I wan't May Moon to come up here and sing the last song for us." Sting said into the mic as I let go of Rogue and he nodded me Good Luck and I nodded back.I walked up on stage and saw Sting holding out the microphone to me and I grabbed it and nodded to him and he nodded back as he wen't off stage I started to sing again.  
  


Music....................................................................................................................................................................................

"Come take my hand  
I won't let you go  
I'll be your friend  
I will love you so deeply  
I will be the one to kiss you at night  
I will love you until the end of time I said while smiling while looking at Rogue and waved a little bit  
  
I'll be your baby  
Now promise not to let you go  
Love you like crazy  
Now say you'll never let me go  
Say you'll never let me go (say)  
Say you'll never let me go  
Say you'll never let me go (say)  
Say you'll never let me go  
  
Take you away from here  
There's nothing between us but space and time  
I'll be your own little star  
Let me shine in your world  
In your own little universe  
Make me your girl  
  
Come take my hand  
I won't let you go  
I'll be your friend  
I will love you so deeply  
I will be the one to kiss you at night (Kiss you at night)  
I will love you until the end of time  
  
I'll be your baby  
Now promise not to let you go  
Love you like crazy  
Now say you'll never let me go  
Say you'll never let me go (say)  
Say you'll never let me go  
Say you'll never let me go (say)  
Say you'll never let me go  
  
Baby, come on  
Get up on it  
Show me that you really want it  
I wanna be the one to love you baby, let's go  
(Ohhhhh Hooo Ohhhh) Let's go (Ohhhhh Hooo Ohhhh)  
  
I wanna provide  
This loving that you're giving  
I ain't frontin' in this love  
Can you let me love you from your head to toe?  
(Ohhhhh Hooo Ohhhh) Baby, let's go (Ohhhhh Hooo Ohhhh)  
  
Boy come to me (come to me)  
Let me turn your rain into sun (come to me baby)  
You don't have to worry baby (oh no)  
I Promise I'll set your heart free  
And my love into your soul  
You go  
I Go  
We Go  
That's all she wrote  
  
Say you'll  
Say say  
Say you'll Ne-Never _[x4]_  
  
Can't you see me?  
I just wanna love you  
Can't you feel me babe?  
I just wanna be with you  
I just wanna live for you  
I'll never let you go  
Free your love to me  
  
Come take my hand  
I won't let you go  
I'll be your friend  
I will love you so deeply  
I will be the one to kiss you at night (at night)  
I will love you until the end of time  
  
I will be your baby  
Now promise not to let you go  
Love you like crazy  
Now say you'll never let me go  
Say you'll never let me go (say) he whispered "I will never let you go."  
Say you'll never let me go  
Say you'll never let me go (say)  
Say you'll never let me go." After the song was finished and everyone cheered and I hugged Sting who came up on stage and wished everyone Good night and Thank you to me and thank you to them for coming I walked back stage to see Rogue waiting there for me and instantly hugged me.  
"Good job and I will never let you go I promise." He whispered to me before kissing me.  
(Time skip to tomorrow for the fight!)  
Natsu's POV  
Everyone gathered at the border of Magnolia waiting on Minerva as always because she always wants to make a "grand entrance"  
"Come on Natsu stop Day dreaming!" Lucy said to me while budging my arm that made me grin  
"Why did you wan't to see the fight all of the sudden?" I asked her playfully and she just gave a death glare as always then she rolled her ayes seriously why do I have a crush on her?!Wait did I just say that?Me:Yep you did good job Natsu!  
Natsu:Sorry I didn't mean to say that Gah why are you typing all of this stuff anyways!!!???  
Me:Because I can!!! I said to him while I slapped him on the face Me:Ok now back to the story :)  
"Because I really wan't to see if Rogue and May will stay together!" Lucy told me while pulling me too the crowd  
"Whatever Lucy." I said to her while looking for Erza and Gray and Wendy and other people  
"There you two are what took you so long?" Wendy asked us  
"He forgot to lock his house again!" Lucy said to them I was smirking  
"Seriously Natsu why do you always forget about that?" Gray asked me with a snicker oh why I outta 'Natsu don't you dare we don't want the people here get to watch to fights' May said to me Every time!  
'Fine May and Good luck' I said to her then someone was behind me  
"Thank's Natsu." May said to me as I looked around my shoulder to see [wearing](http://img0.joyreactor.cc/pics/post/full/anime-reminiscence-mizuno-rin-721436.png) I almost fell tot he floor when I saw that omg!She looks so hot in that  
"May Good luck!" Happy said while giving her a hug then suddenly everyone in Fairy Tail was giving a hug but I wasn't nor Gajeel but we got pulled into it Gah!  
"Ok everyone it is time for them to fight!" The announcer said finally!  
"[May Moon](http://www.wallpapershdin.com/walls/blue-eyes-blue-hair-anime-denpa-onna-to-seishun-otoko-touwa-erio-wide.jpg) versus [Minerva Orlando](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130126062755/fairytail/images/a/a0/Minerva's_appearance_in_the_anime.png)." The announcer said while saying all the rules  
"Do not use forbidden magic unless the person in front of you is about ready to kill you and don't cheat and DEFINETLY DON'T CHEAT!" The announcer said as May and Minerva were getting in their formations  
"Ready......Set.......FIGHT!!!" The announcer said as they clashed against each other  
May's POV  
I quickly backed up and made a Ice sword as she made a sword as well hmm looks like I'm not over prepared Yay!  
"Do you give up Moon?" Minerva asked me   
"Now why would I do that?" I asked her sarcastically I saw her smirk then she ran towards then she swiped to my left then right middle on top and under me I knew what she was doing but didn't show it.  
Suddenly I heard nothing I realized I was somewhere else she transported me Damn it!  
"Minerva that is a dirty trick you know!" I yelled at her then suddenly I heard somebody behind me I quickly dodged her attacks man she is something.  
"Yeah I know but that is how I like my fights!" She said to me as my Ice sword broke so I made a mace instead  
"Hmm your quick but I'M QUICKER!!!" She said while jumping up and started heading towards meas she rose her sword above her head  
I read her mind of what she was going to do 'I will suddenly teleport her back but instead I will kill Rogue' She said in her mind then suddenly I saw I was being transported but I slowed down time and saw Minerva about ready to slash Rogue into the chest.  
I requipped my armor into my armor into my White [armor](http://cache.desktopnexus.com/thumbnails/476280-bigthumbnail.jpg) and pushed Rogue out of the way and the others as well then quickly changed back to wearing what I was earlier then time came back to normal again.  
"What!" Minerva said while looking confused then everyone snarled at her and started to charge at her for trying to kill Rogue.  
"No you don't understand gah aghh!!!" She charged at me but I requipped into making a blue sword hehe and shattered her blade as it touched mine.  
"What who are you!!!???" She asked me confused I just gave her a glance then looked at the others and made the look of 'Should I tell?'and they nodded  
"May Moon is just my disguise name my real name is Meilein NightinGlow." I said to her and she looked surprised  
"But I thought all of the NightinGlow's were wiped out!" She said to me  
  
To be continued


	14. Everything is alright

Lucy's POV  
All of us were still shocked to see Minerva trying to kill Rogue but why?  
"I thought all of the NightinGlow's were wiped out!!!???" Minerva asked and May sighed  
"I'm the last one as you can tell and I don't just use Ice magic." May said while walking towards her  
"What?" Minerva asked confused  
"I'm a Dragon slayer too but not just a ordinary Dragon Slayer I'm the only one that can use this kind of magic." May explained while holding out her hand to her  
"...." Minerva couldn't say anything  
"I'm the Rainbow Dragon Slayer also known as the Princess of Dragons." May said while Minerva took her hand and she pulled her up  
"Now explain me this why did you try and kill Rogue?" May asked her trying not to explode with anger  
"A favor for a friend." She told her   
"From your father correct?" May scolded her when Minerva stood there shocked  
"How did yo-" Minerva was caught off by May  
"I'm made a magic that is able to read minds but I will tell you this much I'm not able to use magic that I have not seen yet or learned yet so your lucky Minerva." May said while walking away from the stage she was just on  
"Rogue may I have a word with you?" May asked him and he nodded  
Rogue's POV  
We walked into the woods then May turned around in tears and hugged me  
"Are you okay?" May asked me while sobbing into my chest  
"Yes I'm fine but you look like something else is bothering you." I said to her kissing the top of her head  
"I looked into her memories and saw her father ordering.....ordering." She couldn't say the last part  
"It's ok you don't have to tell me." I said to her while hugging her tighter  
"Tell me when your ready May." I told her and she nodded then we pulled apart as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
A few days later  
Lucy's POV  
I'm very curious about what May talked to Rogue about but I guess she would tell me when she is ready, but also Natsu got more protective over me now and I don't know why but I guess cause of what almost happened to May and Rogue same thing for Elfman and Ever green also Levy and Gajeel man can things get any weirder.  
"Hey Luce." Natsu said while climbing into my bedroom window  
"Seriously why do you always sneak into my house!!!???" I asked him about ready to charge at him  
"Ehh cause I can and also how is May?" He asked me trying to make a conversation going  
"She is fine and she is also not here she is training with Rogue." I said to him while he smirked  
"Then don't you think it is dangerous to keep your window open when your home alone?" He said to me with a evil grin  
"Why?" I asked him and he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him and whispered into my ear  
"Because I don't want anything to happen to you..." He whispered into me ear that sent shivers down my spine  
"Natsu.." I said while blushing a bit so did Natsu he blushed then I stared into his eyes while putting my hands on his chest and put my head into his chest while he put his chin on my head.  
"Thank you for protecting me all of the time." I said to him and I felt him smiling then May sent me a [vision](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/77/9b/93/779b930fb1867c7f73123ac306455b75.jpg) of the future she knew that we would get married and have kids which I'm thankful for it's like when May entered everyones lives she made everything right me and Natsu became more than just friends so did Gajeel and Levy and Elfman and Evergreen and maybe Erza and Jellal and Gray and Juvia I don't know about them but May she is like a real person that is special to us so I have to say Thank you to her next time I see her.............  
  
To be continued.......


	15. We are family!

Weeks later....  
No one's POV  
All of the guilds that have encountered Fairy Tail is now fighting along side of them to search for Zeref's Tomb and finally seal him away with the help of The Dragon slayers and there Dragon's except for the 3rd Generation Dragons weren't there but don't worry about that.  
"I order all of you of all Guilds that have encountered The Fairy Tail Guild in the past to come with me including Fairy Tail it self cause I wan't all of you to help me find Zeref's Tomb and finally seal him away for good!!!!!" A voice from the sky announced then everyone was teleported to a Palace high up in the sky.  
"What where are we?!" Somebody said  
"You don't think we are." Somebody else said  
"Yes you are you are at The Palace of Dragons and I'm the Queen of Dragon's Dais." Said Dais taking a bow to them and they bowed back  
"I'm also The Rainbow Dragon Rainbow magic is capable of learning all the kinds of magic good or evil." Dais explained  
"How do we know your a dragon!!!???" Somebody asked  
"Ask Fairy Tail." Dais said pointing to a group from Fairy Tail  
"It is true she is a dragon." A girl with red hair said with a smirk on her face  
"Thank you Erza." Dais said to her and Erza nodded  
"Now you may not have heard of me but I will tell you this I was originally created by Zeref." Dais said while everyone gasped  
"Don't worry I am not here to harm you I was Zeref's first creation but he failed on me and called me a failed expirament." Dais explained and everyone nodded   
"Also I wan't to tell you something else there is also a Rainbow Dragon Slayer." Dais said while everyone's jaws dropped except for Fairy Tail and Saber Tooth  
"Yes I know surprising it was a surprise to me to but she is not with us today cause she was captured by one of Zeref's followers and I believe she is near the Tomb also." Dais explained and they nodded  
"If anything goes wrong we will need her help because I know that there is many Dark wizards out there that love Zeref and will not stop until they finally revive him." Dais explained further  
"So I ask all of the Dragon Slayer's that all here and go to their parent's as in your dragon's but you see I'm able tot urn them into human form like I can myself but when you your dragon you will know their your dragon except for the 3rd Generation dragon's slayers I wan't you to go into the other room where there will be your Dragon's that I have resurected only for this time only so now go!" Dais ordered them and The Dragon slayers left to find their Dragon's.  
Natsu's POV  
I need to find Igneel I need to find him but how will I know this it is him?  
"Natsu!" I heard a familiar voice coming towards me then I started to run faster then I saw a [man](http://data2.whicdn.com/images/94881853/original.jpg) with red hair and Hazel eyes that is when I knew I found Igneel.  
"Natsu!" Igneel yelled at me before pulling me into a bid hug and I hugged him back I knew this was indeed Igneel  
"Igneel I have missed you." I said to him and he smiled  
"I did too my little salamander." Igneel said to me while he ruffled me hair and we both laughed at the little nickname he gave me  
Gajeel's POV  
I just kept on walking towards the voice of Metalicana I started to run faster towards it then I ran into a [man](http://api.ning.com/files/yEtJsZ8Qz3ZXqRMzRYbxzWSTl6FaDKbchHzAqvU2hvWaUqGzUO2jNYbFtiFLrXgS3*p2J9uVVQ3TEEB2DY3M6yz7F4IGw2Yt/920813bigthumbnail.jpg) with black hair and silver eyes  
"Hello Gajeel long time no see." Metalicana said while patting me on the back  
"Nice to see you to Metalicana." I said playfully while we high-fived each other  
Wendy's POV  
"Grandeeney!" I yelled to her as I jumped straight into her arms  
"Wendy!" [Grandeeney](http://quizilla.teennick.com/user_images/K/KU/KUS/Kushimi/1129946538_Jolly_Girl.jpg) yelled at me as I tumbled her to the floor and hugged me back  
"I missed you so much!" I said to her as tears came down from my eyes  
"Me too." She said while crying tears of joy  
Sting's POV  
I ran and ran until I could find the correct gravestone of Weisslogia and I saw Rogue doing the same as well  
then I heard a voice coming from a gravestone saying Weisslogia's last words  
'Sting kill me.' I looked to my left and saw Weisslogia's name on it and a few feet away from is came a man who put his hand on my shoulder  
"Come son we must go." [Weisslogia](http://i211.photobucket.com/albums/bb64/animexisxmyxlife/anime%20boys/blondblueangelguy.jpg) said to me while I hugged him and he hugged me back  
Rogue's POV  
I saw Sting find Weisslogia which I'm glad he found him but now it is my turn to find my dragon now I kept searching for my Dad's gravestone but I just couldn't find it Sting offered to help me but I said no I can find and told him to go back to the main room then I heard May's singing voice that filled the air and it looked like Sting heard it to.  
No one's POV  
Everyone heard a girl's singing voice  
"Meilein, everyone look for where that is coming from!" Dais ordered and they nodded since everyone found their dragon's except for Rogue until he came out with a man beside [him](https://p.gr-assets.com/540x540/fit/hostedimages/1388730864/7911626.jpg) it was Skiadrum but everyone didn't pay attention they where just trying to find where that voice was coming from then a light came in front of all the Dragon Slayers and into their hands   
"Memory units!!!???" Dais yelled while looking at them then they disappeared and all of the Dragon slayer's fainted luckily the Dragon's caught them  
"Natsu!" Lucy yelled while running towards Igneel and Natsu  
Lucy's POV  
I ran as fast as I could towards Igneel and Natsu when I finally got there Natsu was on Igneel's lap then I saw Dais come down forward to where Natsu was cause he was the closest one   
"Dais do you know what happened?" Igneel asked her and she nodded  
"It looks like somebody gave a memory to all of the Dragon Slayer's." Dais explained  
then we heard a cough coming from over to the entrance for the 3rd generation dragon slayers  
"That was Meilein's voice." Rogue said wile still coughing then soon after Rogue spoked all the dragon slayers woke up  
"What ow!" Natsu said while holding his head  
"Natsu what did you see?" Dais asked  
"I saw.......a little girl with blue hair and blue eyes hiding behind a woman." Natsu said while coughing  
"Meilein sent all of the dragon slayers a memory of meeting her." Dais announced  
"WHAT!!!!" Everyone yelled  
"Wait who is Meilein?" Someone asked  
"The Princess of Dragon's Meilein Sakura NightinGlow." Dais said and they nodded  
"But I think it was a very faint signal so I think she is very low on magic power we leave in the morning." Dais ordered and everyone nodded then they left.  
I stayed in a room with Natsu Erza Gray Wendy Gajeel Rogue Sting Igneel Grandeeney Skiadrum Weisslogia Metalicana Frosch Lector Happy Carla and Pantherlily.  
"Are you sure your okay Natsu?" I aksed him and he nodded  
"So what is the plan Igneel?" Natsu asked  
"First of all we know where the tomb is and maybe Meilein." Igneel explained  
"So where exactly?" Erza asked  
"Near a volcano on Mitulda Island." Igneel said while all of our Jaws dropped  
"Grandeeney what is Mitulda Island?" Wendy asked  
"Where me and Igneel first met Dais." Grandeeney said while Igneel stared out the window  
"We should all probally get some rest for tomorrow." Gray said and we nodded then I got into bed with Natsu and he wrapped his arms around me then I drifted off into sleep.  
Erza's POV  
We all woke up and started for Mitulda Island and man Natsu's motion sickness sucked until Dais made him not be able to get Motion sickness for a while.  
"Thank you Dais!" Natsu said while jumping off of the walls but I could tell Dais wasn't in the mood cause she just stood there at the end of the boat waiting till we got there then I saw Igneel walk towards her putting his arm around her probally trying to comfort her cause of May.  
Hours later  
No one's POV  
Everyone got off of the boat and saw a volcano in the distance that's when everyone started walking towards it and taking in all of the surroundings cause I have to agree with them the sight was breath taking.  
Minutes later  
Natsu's POV  
We finally made it to the volcano the group was split into three one group goes to the boat one stays out guarding the entrance and the last group that had half of Fairy Tail and Saber tooth.  
"Follow me and stay on guard." Dais ordered us and we nodded as we entered the cave we saw that the cave had a erie feeling and Lucy grabbed hold of my arm I just smiled and looked at her and she smiled back  
"I whispered to her "It's gonna be okay...." I whispered and she nodded   
"Erza Gray Juvia Laxus Lucy and Minerva guard this entrance." Dais ordered and Lucy nodded as she left go of my arm hopefully she will be okay then Dais continued walking again then we saw the tomb.  
Stop music here from beginning then start this music  
  
Rogue's POV  
We saw a Blue Diamond in front of us with no on in it   
"What where is she?" I asked and looks like Dais didn't know either  
"Rogue look behind it!" Sting said and we did there was shattered glass on the floor and a piece of May's clothing before she wen't missing  
"No did she did she?!" Dais said while confused sobbing she dropped to the floor then I started crying as well while picking up the piece of clothing and held it close to my chest she is gone now and everyone started to cry then Dais stood up and looked at something behind me  
She pulled me behind.  
"Shadow." Dais said while looking at a shadow of mist  
"Nice to see you again my darling now why don't you revive your father I will give you back your daughter." The shadow said laughing  
"Dais don't." Igneel said while grabbing her hand Dais just looked at him  
"I won't." Dais said  
"Suit yourself." The shadow said while draining energy from Dais  
"GAHHHHHH!!!" Dais screamed on the top of her lungs Igneel and Skiadrum tried to pull her away but it didn't work so I tried to but before we knew it all of Dais's magic power was gone.  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" A evil voice said as Zeref appeared in front of us  
"Well hello their Dragons." He said with a smirk on his face  
"Where is Meilein!!!???" Dais asked/yelled  
"Let's just say at the bottom of the sea." He said while laughing I charged at him with my shadow magic in my hand I punched him right in the stomach but he just pushed me back wards  
"Heh I wasn't expecting that you must be Rogue the princesses boy friend well now she is gone so I guess you aren't her boy friend any more." He said to me with a snicker then I blacked out.  
I finally woke up too see nothing but flames and darkness and destruction  
"Rogue your finally awake." Skiadrum said to me while hugging me  
"Skiadrum what happened!!??" I asked him  
"After you blackout Zeref ran out of the cave and we ran after him while I put you on my back then he did something to the others I don't know what but he put them into a big circle look." He told me and I looked around me and I saw everyone around me unconscious and even some of the dragon's to but they got thrown into the circle only me and Skiadrum were still conscious.  
"We need to leave now." Skiadrum told me and pulled me up and started running but I stopped into my tracks  
"Come on." He ordered me and I shook my head  
"No I'm not leaving them behind!" I told him and he nodded  
"Good luck!" He said to me while going to get some help  
Then I started fighting some of Zeref's followers after I defeated them I saw Zeref grinning at me.  
"Hello there I see you friends has left you and even the girl you love has to." Zeref said while dashing to me then everyone came back and came behind  
"Sorry we took so long." Sting said and I nodded we then dashed towards Zeref  
"FOR MAY!!!!!!!!" All of us screamed and started fighting him me and sting went into our dragon force so did Natsu and Gajeel while Wendy helped heal up the ones that couldn't stand up straight.  
After minutes of fighting we ran out of power and couldn't do anything but eventually Dais got up and started fighting him but soon defeated her  
"Hahahaha!!!!Looks like all of you don't have anybody to save you!!!" Zeref yelled   
"We may look like we don't but we keep on fighting as a family and May was part of our family she changed everything she helped us and we never said thank you to her not even once so we shall do it as our final moments..." Master Makarov said  
"THANK YOU MAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs then a light came from the ocean...  
The clouds started to clear up and sun started shining and a rainbow appeared then something came down from the sky a girl with wings  
everyone knew who it was [Meilein....](http://i61.photobucket.com/albums/h76/Amaya_yasu_3003/anime%20ninjas%20and%20priestess/normal_Rainbow_Blue_Angel.jpg) She came down and hugged me "Thank you everyone.You truly are my family for forever." She said to us as a light came from her then she kissed me and Blue lightning came around us so did blue flames and blue wind.I put my hands on her waist then she broke from the kiss and smiled at me before getting up and turning around to see Zeref May gave a evil grin at him he just chuckled.  
"Well ain't this a surprise." He said while looking at May.  
May's POV  
"This ends now." I said while I flew up into the sky when I saw Joy flying towards me holding my amulet she handed it to me while I put it on I looked at the rainbow I knew what I had to do Zeref threw one of his dark balls at me but I dodged it and wen't towards the rainbow then looked down at Dais and nodded to her and she smiled and nodded oh well here I go I started eating the rainbow as fast as I could then I changed into my ultimate form Rainbow [form](http://www.vehiclehi.com/thumbnails/detail/20121103/headphones%20blue%20snow%20blue%20eyes%20long%20hair%20headphones%20girl%20thigh%20highs%20twintails%20smiling%20open%20mouth%20sh_www.vehiclehi.com_54.jpg).  
  
To be continued


End file.
